


take it from me

by cataract



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataract/pseuds/cataract





	take it from me

John Egbert was not your average guy. No abs, no flabs, no secret dick pics or screenshots of porn in his phone. Nor was he really a guy.

John Egbert was really John Egbertle. John Egturtle.

Yes, John Egbert was a turtle.

He was chewing on some seaweed and listening to his tunes one day when he saw a tiny fish coming towards his home. He said hello to the fish who replied, ‘Yo.” John Egbert later learned this fish was named Dave.

Dave the fish was gay. Gayve the fish.

John Egbert decided he was going to get to know this fish. He had never met a gay fish before.

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic, I have big ideas! Will update.


End file.
